Christopher x Davis
by Stlavs
Summary: Two classmates scared hoping that they could ever be together


The story about two teenagers having some fun after school...

It's another normal day at the school. The hot spring days are getting even hotter and hotter. It's so hot that Christopher takes off his grey hoodie and his dark red shirt is now the only thing on his chest. The bell rings and everyone rushes to the music class. Davis sits down behind Christopher and secretly stares at him. The music class is quite easy, so Davis doesn't have to give any attention to the teacher, so he stares at Christopher and thinks about confessing his feelings to him, but he is also scared that he is not going to like in that way. Christopher starts checking his bag, but while doing it, looks at Davis and bites his lips. Christopher likes Davis in that way too, but also is too scared to confess his feelings to him. The class ends and It's time to go home. The teacher asks for Christopher and Davis to stay. Everyone else leaves. The teacher says that they both have to clean up the class because they didn't pay too much attention to the class. They both go take the brooms and start sweeping the floor. The teacher says that he is going to go home and that they have to finish the job alone. He leaves the classes keys on the table and leaves the class. The class goes silent. The windows are open and singing birds singing can be heard from the schools backyard. Davis starts secretly peeking at Christopher. Christopher is sweeping the floor with all his strength. He is starting to sweat. Davis on the other hand slows down because he is staring at Christopher. Christopher takes his head up to check how Davis is doing and sees him staring at him. Davis suddenly springs into sweeping the floor, turns his back to Christopher and starts blushing. Christopher knows that this is the best and the only place where he can confess his feelings to Davis, because this is the first time that they are together all alone for this long. He starts thinking up some words to say, he plans everything out and says: "Hey…D- Davis… D- Do you… You know… think of me as a friend?" Davis answers quickly: "No. Well yes. Well..." The room gets quiet again. Christopher asks: "W- Well I like you… As a friend of course" Davis feels really bad that Christopher likes him as a friend, but at the same time good that he is friends with Christopher. Davis asks: "Do you want to do something together? Play some video games maybe?" Christopher answers instantly with a: "Yes!" After about five minutes they finish sweeping the ground. Lock the cabinet and go outside the school. Davis asks: "Do you want to come over to my place and play some Xbox?" Christopher nods his head. They both feel so happy that they are speaking to each other so much for the first time. They used to talk to each other only when it was really necessary, but now they are going to plat games together? They both take the bus and arrive at Davis' home. They enter the house and Davis asks Christopher if he wants to eat anything. Christopher asks for a rather large bowl of dumplings and Davis preppers it. Davis says: "Make yourself at home while I boil these dumplings!" Christopher goes into Davis' room and looks around it. He notices an open drawer. He checks it and finds lots of drawings of anime and manga. Mostly there are pictures of guys without shirts on. Christopher goes closes the drawer and goes to the living room where is he greeted by Davis. "Here is your rather large bowl of dumplings", he says. Christopher thanks him and Davis goes to turn on the Xbox. Christopher is thinking about the drawings he found, is it possible that Davis likes boys? Davis starts up a game of Dark Souls. They both play Dark Souls for hours, they get through almost the whole game. They are at the final boss. It's dark outside and in the room. The TV's light shining both on Christopher and Davis. Both of them are on the floor sitting and playing the game. The big boss battle is coming up and Davis' hands with the controller are shaking. Suddenly the boss comes out of nowhere. Davis is shaking like crazy and then Christopher grabs his hands and whispers him that everything is going to be all right. They both press the buttons and press the joysticks until they both completed the game! Davis looks at Christopher with a tiny gap between them. They both kiss each other and then they start making on the living rooms floor. The moaning goes on for hours. And after they are done they go to sleep into the same bed. If only they knew that Valts, Christopher's and Davis' classmate was watching everything they did, secretly hoping that it could be a threesome…


End file.
